


Phantom Trap

by AnonymousAutumn



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: No Beta, hahaha, hahahaha, i didnt want anyone in my class to know what i was writing, i still have three more midterms and im still writing fuck me, i wonder why did i wrote this in indonesian to begin with, oh right, oh well, update: i suck at my midterm, welp, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAutumn/pseuds/AnonymousAutumn
Summary: Phantom Fright Event AUWhat if Red Wine and Pretzel hadn't arrived in time?





	Phantom Trap

**Author's Note:**

> So I came around to translating my own work lmao. Have fun. I hope you enjoy this trash

"Tch. Damn it, this is clearly a Fallen Angel nest," Steak growled. Of course he knew about this place; Red Wine, he and Gingerbread once came in here for a Holy Knight mission. What he didn't expect was a woman's laughter... no, no wait. That's no woman.

Steak tensed immediately when he saw a figure clad in a dress, their long white hair and unnaturally pale skin making them look like exactly a ghost.

"Bloody Mary," Steak quietly said, his hands going and grabbing the hilt of his swords tight, readying himself for a fight. 

"Steak~" The killer of a Food Soul sing-songed his name, which made Steak twitch uncomfortably. "Came here to save the princess, haven't you? Well, aren't you a true knight."

"Fuck you!" Steak turned away, going to go back out of the building, but what he saw made him take a step back in alarm. An Uke Mochi, enhanced, and it was right there in the hallway. "Ugh..."

"Well... of course, you can still run," Bloody Mary teased. "And if you do, you know this Fallen Angel will see you out, and... hmm. I'm sure you remember the parade outside."

"You..." Steak deadly looked at Bloody Mary, hissing like how a slab of meat on a grill would. "You dare... you made a human come here as bait, bringing you inside, only to make me come here... Where is he?!"

Bloody Mary laughed and waved his hand flippantly. "Ah, he'd die one way or another, anyway, right?" He then gasped mockingly, pointing at the monster behind Steak. "Ah! The Uke Mochi!"

Steak turned his body around just in time as the Uke Mochi launched an attack, and had to fight the Fallen Angel alone, obviously not hoping for any assistance from Bloody Mary... and he really hoped he can take on Bloody Mary after he's finished with this monster. 

\---

Red Wine swirled the wine in his glass lazily, laughing a bit as he remembered the jack-o-lantern he gave Steak. For sure the brutish Food Soul is surrounded by children that's looking for candies... and of course, Steak didn't have any candy. After all, Red Wine only gave him the lantern but without candies. And so he will definitely be teased and tricked.

He frowned as a kid ran past him mumbling something about a corpse. Corpse? Ah, maybe just someone who got too much with their decorations that it scared children. No way Steak killed someone, especially not kids. He might kill Red Wine for this, though, and the dark-haired food soul chuckled at that.

The vampire-like food soul sipped a bit of wine from his glass, eyes closed, enjoying the lack sunlight that always made him sweaty and uncomfortable, and the dispersing of kids down the road.

"Red Wine?"

Ah, someone called him. Red Wine opened his eyes lazily, a bit annoyed that someone was interrupting him, but then he blinked as he saw the Food Soul that called him. He looked more disheveled than usual, his usually swept back, tidy blond hair now a bit in disarray, and his priest-like clothes is ruffled. Simply, he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Pretzel? What are you doing here?" Red Wine straightened himself up, away from the wall he'd been leaning on. "Aren't you supposed to... I don't know, spray Bloody Mary with holy water? Praying for that murderer who's crazy for blood, maybe?" Red Wine bitterly spat the last sentence, knowing he himself had a fascination for blood that was exploited by Bloody Mary to make people think Red Wine was the one killing all those people and draining their blood.

"That's the problem," Pretzel said seriously, looking straight at Red Wine."He... he ran away."

The wine glass in Red Wine's hand nearly fell.

"He ran away?" Red Wine repeated in disbelief. "He ran away and... you're here..." he said again, trying to process the sentence. He knew Pretzel's staring at him in annoyance but still there hoping Red Wine had some sort of clue about Bloody Mary's whereabouts but Red Wine could care less about that.

"Are you sure he ran here?!" Red Wine asked urgently, both hope and panic creeping in his normally calm voice. "Pretzel, are you sure?!"

"Of course, are you doubting...." Pretzel, who reacted in annoyance at first, trailed off as he realized why Red Wine was asking that."Oh... Oh, God."

Red Wine stood even straighter and looked around. "Steak. _Steak_. Oh no, I let that idiot went without any supervising and..." His breath quickened. He might hate Steak-- oh, whatever, who believed that anyway. Steak might be annoying, but not a single soul didn't know that Steak was Red Wine's closest friend, aside from Gingerbread. Maybe even closer than Gingerbread, and... well, Red Wine had no choice but to admit to himself that he did care about the idiotic, brute Food Soul. "STEAK!!" He yelled uncharacteristically, hoping the horned Food Soul would yell back at him and got angry, challenging him to a verbal or even a sword fight right then and there...

"We have to find them," Pretzel's voice interrupted Red Wine's internal rant. 

Red Wine had no choice but to swallow and nodded nervously, trying to stay calm. "Come on. There are still some kids around, maybe we can ask them."

Pretzel nodded. Red Wine knew that the blond was watching him, maybe thinking that the dark-haired Food Soul will panic, or maybe asking himself question why was Red Wine that- no. Pretzel isn't that stupid, he should know why Red Wine was worried.

"Little miss," Red Wine called a child, "Have you seen a big guy with horns?"

\----

Steak had to admit that defeating an enhanced Uke Mochi is unlike defeating a mere Cappybara or even a Bulimia, and he wasn't surprised that he almost didn't manage to do it. Hell, he thought that the other monster in the room, Bloody Mary, might have helped him.

Bloody Mary gave a small laugh seeing Steak on his knees panting, using one of his swords to keep him upright and to help him stand, and Steak could hear Bloody Mary's slow footsteps towards him.

"Ah, the knight managed to save the princess, hmm?" Bloody Mary praised him with a faux innocent voice, his cold fingers curling around Steak's neck. "Ah, how warm..." Bloody Mary sighed before those long fingers gripped tight and pulled Steak with a surprising force-- well, not really surprising, actually, considering Bloody Mary is a cold-blooded killer- and the Food Soul in the dress dragged him to a deserted, quiet corner of the room, and Steak struggled against the hold, but he was both too tired from the fight and dizzy from the oxygen cut off.

Along the way, his swords clattered to the floor one by one, and Steak could only curse. 

Steak panted as Bloody Mary finally let him go and immediately tried to get up by leaning on his elbows. One of his swords fell close to his feet, and if he could grab it, then maybe he could land a fatal blow to the other Food Soul and--

"Ah... you're really warm, hot, even," Bloody Mary moaned lightly as he straddled Steak's lower stomach, holding the redhead down and purposefully close to Steak's groin area.

"Get the fuck away from me," Steak growled, "I have no intention nor am I willing to be killed by a psychopath like you!"

Bloody Mary just laughed and lowered his torso so his chest was nearly touching with Steak's. "Do you really think I want to kill you, just like that?" he chuckled. "Hmm... wrong." He then kissed Steak's neck and started licking the bleeding wounds around Steak's shoulder and moaned again in delight. "You're even more heavenly than I thought..."

Fear started creeping up on Steak. Death, he can take, but... the stocky Food Soul just realized what exactly Bloody Mary wanted, and frankly, he's very, very scared. "Let go," he said, grateful that his voice didn't tremble or crack. "Bloody Mary... you'll regret this."

"Oh?" Bloody Mary smiled. "Hmm... I don't think so." His cold fingers trailed Steak's body and his other hand grabbed Steak's horn, pulling at the point it was painful. 

The redhead struggled, oh he did, but Bloody Mary... he hated saying this but Steak was currently too tired from the beating he took when fighting the enhanced Uke Mochi, and Bloody Mary wasn't a weak Food Soul.

Steak didn't know and didn't want to know how, but Bloody Mary managed to take Steak's jacket off and tied the horned Food Soul's wrists above his head, and was now busy slicing Steak's exposed skin and licking at the blood dripping while his other hand caressed and pinched Steak at certain places that made Steak bite his lip in an attempt to contain any sort of noise and not react, even if he failed at the last part.

"Oh!" Bloody Mary gasped as he slid back and felt the hard flesh of Steak's erection under those long pants. "Oh... I see..." He smiled, licking his blood-covered lips. "I should help with it, no? A princess should be a responsible person..."

"No," Steak managed to say, though his voice was cracked and his breath hitched. "No. Let go of me."

"You ungrateful person, you," Bloody Mary huffed a breath elegantly as he took Steak's belt and pants off as far as it goes, trapping Steak's legs. "I still don't understand why are you so partial to Red Wine. Aren't we the same?"

_Red Wine_. Steak wanted to cry hearing that name. Well, it wasn't Red Wine's fault, after all, how would that arrogant bastard know that Bloody Mary would appear here? But Steak honestly hoped that Red Wine would realize he was gone... or at least someone would find him here...

\----

"Damn it..." Red Wine cursed, wanting to hit a wall so bad.

"Calm down," Pretzel said. "No way he kills Steak that fast." His voice sounded uncertain, and Red Wine glared at him. "Also, Bloody Mary always left a trail behind him. Always. Believe me," Pretzel continued, sounding very certain for that last part.

Red Wine sighed, but he didn't say anything. Pretzel's been hunting Bloody Mary since God knows when; he must know more about that cold-blooded killer than anyone else. He wondered how long had they been searching for those two Food Souls, but the more he thought about that, the more he'll panic, and this isn't the time for that, so he shut his mouth.

"Red Wine," Pretzel called. "Red Wine... I found a corpse."

"Corpse...?" 

"Clearly this is Bloody Mary's victim. Who else would kill like this?" Pretzel hissed and frowned. "Smells like blood..." 

Red Wine immediately turned to Pretzel and took long strides to him, his nose scrunching up. "Urh..." he looked at the corpse that Pretzel found and looked around. "There. The smell goes there, I'm sure."

"Well, then," Pretzel nodded, trusting in Red Wine's ability to smell blood. After all, those vampire rumors have some truth. Red Wine does have some sort of ability to smell blood and was clearly both fascinated and scared of it. The reason why, Pretzel didn't know and couldn't care less. 

They walked so quickly and seriously they didn't realize they hit a little girl. 

"Ah!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed as she fell.

"...Sorry," Red Wine said, helping her stand.

"...Where are you going?" the girl asked, tilting her head before she turned in curiosity to where they were going. "Ah!!" she exclaimed again, and Red Wine wanted to sigh and left if not for the child suddenly exclaiming, "No! Don't!"

"Don't?" Pretzel frowned. "Why 'don't'?"

"There's a lot of Fallen Angels there!" the child pulled on their robes, and the two Food Souls exchanged a knowing look.

"Calm down, child," Pretzel said, kneeling. "We'll be fine, but you should tell that to the others."

The child looked hesitant but nodded and prepared to leave. "Wait," Red Wine exclaimed. "Have you seen a horned, stocky person?"

"Oh... yes, he went there," the child blinked in surprise and understanding. "Oh! He must be your friend! Okay, you should help him. Be careful!" Pretzel and Red Wine followed the child with their gazed as she ran down the street.

"This is bad," Red Wine growled. "Now it's clear what Bloody Mary wants. To weaken Steak through Fallen Angel attacks, and..." his voice caught.

Pretzel bit his lip. "Come. We don't have much time."

\----

"Please..." Steak pleaded, his voice cracking and tears were collecting in his eyes. "Don't..."

Bloody Mary only gave a smile as he rolled his hips as he rode Steak, sighing in pleasure, and Steak started to cry. It felt good, yes, but Steak didn't want it, didn't give consent to it, and he was scared and hurt from Bloody Mary's affinity to Blood.

Steak felt helpless and hopeless. Who knows how long has the white-haired Food Soul been toying with him, and Steak had run out of ideas on how to run.

"Ah, clearly you enjoy this," Bloody Mary pinched Steak's exposed nipple, his shirt pushed to above his head sometime before, and the redhead couldn't help the small moan and unconsciously arched his back in pleasure. "You see?"

"B-Bloody Mary.." Steak sobbed out. "Please..."

"Please what? You want more? Do you want to come?" Bloody Mary raised a perfect eyebrow and moaned. "So warm... ah, I've known you were exceptional, but this.." Bloody Mary sighed in pleasure and grinned, showing his blood-covered lips and teeth. "If you want to come, go ahead."

The horned Food Soul sobbed again as Bloody Mary gripped his horn tight and started scratching the area where his horn and scalp met, a very sensitive area for Steak, and he came with a shriek that was almost hysterical, and not even his loud shriek could cover up Bloody Mary's laugh.

\---

Red Wine and Pretzel barely stepped a foot inside when they heard Steak's shriek.

Steak never shrieked. He yelled, a lot, but never shrieked like that, and Red Wine knew that. "We need to go gast," he hissed at Pretzel and ran to the source of the noise, Pretzel following close behind him.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, the two of them arrived at a room. and the sight they saw froze both Red Wine and Pretzel, knocking the breath out of them.

Bloody Mary in a dress, moaning and whimpering on top of Steak who was undressed, wounded, limp, and looking hopeless. It wasn't long until Bloody Mary gasped and came, dirtying his dress and Steak's stomach.

The gasp broke the spell and Pretzel didn't waste any more time, he ran and chained Bloody Mary who was shocked and still a bit dazed from his orgasm.

"What the- Let go!!" Bloody Mary yelled in anger once he got back to Earth. "You bastard--!!"

"I should behead you!!" Red Wine yelled back, furious, but he still had some sense and went to Steak instead, helping him out of the knot his jacket made around his wrists. "Steak... Steak, I'm really, really sorry..."

He didn't quite expect that Steak would curl up and grabbed Red Wine's clothes, sobbing uncontrollably as a child would, and Red Wine's anger rose drastically, and the dark-haired Food Soul glared at Bloody Mary with a look that could kill, even as he held Steak gently. It felt weird, because he and Red Wine had always fought, but this isn't the time to think about that.

Pretzel swallowed as he pulled Bloody Mary behind him. "Red Wine, Steak... Forgive me for letting him go. Truly, I am sorry..." he took a deep breath. "I... can go find Gingerbread, if you want..."

"You damn bastard, let me go!" Bloody Mary snarled and struggled against the chains that kept him in place. 

"Bloody Mary," Pretzel said, serious and grim. "Your sins... I can only hope that God will forgive you. Your sins are too many too even count."

"Ha. You think God is real, Father?" Bloody Mary spat. "You miserable priest. If God really exists, then let Him stop me! I only need that elemental warmth..."

"Please do call Gingerbread, if you could," Red Wine said quietly, interrupting the two nemesis, hugging and trying his best to console Steak without words. "And please, go away."

Pretzel nodded in understanding, giving them both a look filled with sympathy. For a second, Red Wine thought he was about to pray for them before the blond just hauled Bloody Mary over his shoulder and left without a word.

"He- He-" Steak sobbed, and Red Wine's anger vanished after Pretzel and Bloody Mary disappeared. Now he only cared about his friend... friend? Yes, well, he really hoped Steak saw him as one, even if Red Wine regarded him higher than that.

"Shh. It's over. He's gone. Pretzel took him away. Okay?" Red Wine took a deep breath, trying to stay strong for Steak. "You're safe, Steak." Steak didn't stop crying to Red Wine's clothes, and the normally impeccably dressed Food Soul couldn't care less about his tears and blood-stained clothes right now. 

Red Wine could only hope Steak can bounce back from this event. But whatever the outcome and whatever the result of this event is, Red Wine promised to himself that he would stay beside Steak however long he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for enduring that shit lmao


End file.
